pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven
Raven '(鴉 (レイブン), ''Reibun, lit. Crow) is one of the Black Winged Chains which act as the guardians of the Doors to the Abyss. Previously, it was necessary for each incarnation of Glen Baskerville to form a Contract with Raven and his fellow Black Winged Chains , though following the fall of the Baskerville Clan after the Tragedy of Sablier, the Door which Raven protects was given to the Nightray Dukedom alongside the establishment of the Four Great Dukedoms. Raven has since been unable to form a Contract with anyone for close to 100 years, as it had already bonded with Gilbert Nightray prior to the Tragedy - though because of Gilbert's release from the Abyss, Raven eventually forged his fated Contract with Gilbert. When Jack Vessalius attempted to drop the world into the Abyss a second time, Gilbert severed his Legal Contract with Raven, instead forming a proper Baskerville Contract which was kept in place for another 100 years afterwards. It is likely that after Gilbert's eventual demise, Raven will return to serving under Leo's successors. History As one of the Black Winged Chains, Raven acts as the guardians of one of the five Doors to the Abyss. As such, each incarnation of Glen Baskerville forms a Contract with Raven in order to access Raven's Door to the Abyss. Raven is always the first of the Black Winged Chains to be Contracted, preceding Owl, with the Succession Ceremony taking place shortly after a new prospect Glen has been inducted into the Baskerville Clan. As such, Raven had formed a Contract with Levi, as well as Oswald during their respective third Succession Ceremonies, and his powers were used to summon the Chains of Condemnation to drop Children of Ill Omen, such as Lacie, into the Abyss following the final Succession Ceremonies for both incarnations of Glen; as per Jury's instruction. Upon the discovery of Oswald's successor as Glen, Gilbert, Oswald immediately set to work with preparations for the first Succession Ceremony, in which Gilbert would inherit Oswald's Contract with Raven. At the same time, Jack Vessalius had been plotting to destroy the Chains of the World in order to plunge the world into the Abyss so that he could see Lacie again; believing that Lacie was one with the Abyss. Jack had manipulated The Intention of the Abyss into create a Chain capable of doing so, but he needed to open one of the Doors to the Abyss in order for Oz to get to the 1st Dimension. Miranda Barma - Jack's co-conspirator - then told Jack that during Gilbert's first Succession Ceremony - all the Baskervilles are expected to be in attendance - and thus the guards of the other Doors to the Abyss would be switched out for members of the Nightray Dukedom - thus during this time Jack could open one of the Doors. Knowing that Children of Ill Omen could wrench open the Doors to the Abyss given their unusual existences as anomalies, Jack set to work a plot to trick Vincent into opening one of the Doors to the Abyss. Jack told Alice that Gilbert would die during the Succession Ceremony and that Oswald would possess Gilbert's body after transferring all his Chains to Gilbert - knowing well that Alice was spiteful toward Vincent and would tell him what she'd learned. When she did - Vincent was devastated, allowing Miranda Barma to approach Vincent and convince him that she'd cast a spell on him that would allow him to open one of the Doors to the Abyss - thereby halting the Succession Ceremony, making it impossible for Oswald to take Gilbert as his vessel and thereby saving Gilbert. Meanwhile, all the Baskervilles attended Gilbert's first Succession Ceremony, and Gilbert successfully managed to make contact with Raven through Raven's Door to the Abyss. A connection between the two was made, but before the Contract could be forged, Vincent used his power as a Child of Ill Omen to wrench open one of the other Doors to the Abyss between the switch of guard from Baskerville to Nightray. This interrupted the Succession Ceremony, leaving Gilbert unconscious. Thus, Jack approached the open Door to the Abyss and formed an Illegal Contract with Oz - quickly severing the Chains of the World in the process. As a result, Oswald summons his Chains, Raven, Owl, Dodo, Gryphon and Jabberwock, sending them to mend the Chains before they can be further damaged. It is because of the efforts of the Black Winged Chains that only a large portion of Sablier was dropped into the Abyss rather than the world as a whole. However, because Raven and the other Black Winged Chains were mending the Chains of the World, Oswald had no means of defending himself against Jack and B-Rabbit and was ultimately killed as a result. Sadly, since Oswald and Alice were the only ones to know of Jack's deception, and since both of them had died during the Tragedy of Sablier, Jack was able to pin the blame for the Tragedy on the Baskerville Clan, then proceeding to steal four of the five Doors to the Abyss and establish a new hierarchy of power called the Four Great Dukedoms because of it. Raven's Door was given to the Nightray Dukedom due to the Nightrays having been closely associated with the Baskervilles, and Jack wanting to keep an eye on his enemies. However, because the connection between Raven and Gilbert had already been made, and Gilbert had dropped into the Abyss during the Tragedy of Sablier, Raymond Nightray was unsuccessful in forming a Contract with Raven. Furthermore, every one of Raymond's descendants - including Bernard Nightray, Fred Nightray, Claude Nightray and Ernest Nightray - failed in their attempts to form a Contract with Raven - as only Gilbert was permitted to do so; putting the Nightray Dukedom at great disadvantage among the Four Great Dukedoms. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc After Gilbert had agreed to spy on the Nightray Family for Xerxes Break because Break had told him that there may have been a way they could save Gilbert's young master, Oz, from the Abyss, Gilbert met Vincent. Gilbert could remember his younger brother's name only, as other memories surrounding Vincent were painful to remember. Gilbert immediately asked Vincent about Raven after they met. Vincent takes Gil down to the Nightray's Door to the Abyss. While Vincent explains how the Four Great Dukedoms only retain their positions because the have Doors to the Abyss which they can use to access Chains from the Abyss, Gilbert touches the Nightray's Door and goes to a dark place where he sees a large bird-like creature surrounded by Chains. It starts spreading its wings, and so Vincent pulls Gil back, telling him that he mustn't be pulled in by its darkness. Gil asks if that was Raven, which Vincent confirms, also adding that it's said that Black Feathered Chains can create paths to the Abyss, and so if Gil were to use this, he could save Oz. Gil pulls away from Vincent upon hearing this and Vincent tells Gil not to worry, as he most definatly will be able to form a contract with Raven. After almost ten years, Gilbert once again approaches Raven. Raven is surprised to see Gilbert again, but tells him that he's qualified to form a contract with Raven. Raven binds Gilbert with Chains and cuts through his skin in order to taste Gil's blood, which Raven says tastes the same. Gilbert grabs the Chains holding his arms and barks at Raven, saying that he'd devoted his entire life to forming a contract with him, and that if Gil really was qualified, Raven should just form a contract with him already. Raven was surprised by Gil's outburst, but agrees and tells him that once again, Raven would be bound to Gilbert's left arm, which confuses Gil. Raven then draws some of its own blood, which Gil soaks up using a Carcere from Pandora in order to make the contract legal. When the time came for Gil, Sharon Rainsworth and Break to try and open a path to the Abyss in order to save Oz, the three of them arrived at the place where Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony had been held. Before they could proceed to use Raven to open said path, Oz escapes the Abyss on his own after forming an Illegal contract with B-Rabbit. Gil, Break and Sharon then take Oz back to the Rainsworth mansion, where Gil used Raven's power to seal B-Rabbit's own power to stop B-Rabbit from destroying Oz just by inhabiting his body. Cheshire's Dimension Arc Equus arrives when Cheshire's dimension is crumbling, though he only rescues Oz and Alice, leaving Break and Gil to be detroyed alongside the dimension. Gil was forced to summon Raven and have Raven transport both himself and Break back to their own dimension, something which wore Gil out completely. Though because Gil used Raven, the seal on Alice's power was taken off, and Alice reverted to her B-Rabbit form when she and Oz were transported in the middle of a meeting between the Four Great Dukes at Pandora's Headquarters, creating chaos and allowing Vincent to move more freely, as he had plotted the entire thing. Re-Emergence of the Head Hunter Arc After going to see Rufus Barma to obtain information on the earthquake felt in Sablier, Rufus was attacking Sharon Rainsworth with Dodo in order to teach her respect for her elders after she had shouted at Rufus for comparing himself to Break. Not long after the attack started, Gil stepped in front of Sharon and used Raven's power to negate Dodo's own power. The Feast Arc When Gil went to help Break fight Fang, Tove, Lily and Bandersnatch, Gil kicked Break to the ground for trying to use Mad Hatter's power which could end up killing him. Gil then took over the fight, claiming to be Break's 'left eye'. Gil summons Raven and has it spread blue fire over the vicinity of Fang and Lily, though the two of them escaped before it could hit them, as the fire could seriously injure even the Baskervilles. Lily was furious that Gil was using one of Glen's Chains, and she demands that Fang turn around so they can kill Gil and set Raven free rather than retreat. Break asks for Gil's help to fight the Baskerville, planning on using Mad Hatter's power concentrated in his sword to attack the Baskervilles instead of a full on assault, and Gil was to watch his back. Gil had Raven fade back into his body and the two chased after the Baskervilles. Break arrives and attempts to attack the Baskervilles. Lily sees that his back is completely exposed and goes in to kill Break, but soon Gil appears behind him and joins the fight. While Lily goes after Break, Gil uses Raven's blue fire to stop Fang from helping Lily. Lily draws Reim Lunettes' gun and attempts to shoot Break, but Reim calls out to her from the forest and distracts her. Fang breaks through Gil's barrier and runs to Lily, pushing her out of the way of an attack from Break, taking the blow from his sword, which leads to Fang's death. Lottie arrives and retrieves Lily, while Gil, Break and Sharon tend to Reim. Jack's Intention Arc When Leo summons Jabberwock in the middle of Reveil in order to send Oz back into the Abyss, Gil tackles Oz out of the way of the Chains of Condemnation. Pandora arrives and tells Oz and Gilbert to step back while they take care of the situation. Leo tells Jabberwock to kill the Pandora members, and so Jabberwock begins generating his energy beam to obliterate them. Jabberwock's attack is cut short when Gil summons Raven to attack Jabberwock. Gil questions what Leo thought he was doing, as they were in the middle of town. Vincent notes Leo getting weaker from using Jabberwock so much, and so, Vincent decides to take over Leo's fight. Vincent summons Demios, and has her separate Oz and Gil so that Vincent could fight Gil. Demios and Raven then fight viscously while Alice battles Echo and Oz chases after Leo. Gil takes this oportunnity to ask Vincent why he's working with the Baskervilles, which Vincent says should be obvious as he was doing it all for Gil, in order to try and make him happy. Gil tackles Vincent to the ground and tries to talk some sense into his younger brother. Oz arrives riding on Equus, telling Gil and Alice that they needed to return to Pandora immediately, and so Gil leaves with Oz and Alice, Raven having faded back into his body. Later, after Gil shoots Oz because he was cursed to follow whatever Glen said, Gil summons Raven, and much to witnessing Vincent's horror, the chain asks Gil if he wants what he thinks he wants. Gil says yes, and Raven burns his left arm off, where the curse is centered. Description Appearance Raven's overall appearance is very similar to that of an actual raven, albeit being of size that is comparable to a house. The feathers and flesh around Raven's face appears to have deteriorated, exposing Raven's skull, leaving the only whispers of life in Ravens face being Raven's tongue and the tiny beady eyes in Raven's eye sockets, that are rarely visible due to their size and depth in Raven's skull. Raven is also known to have a round body with rather short legs that end in three-toed talons and a tail composed of numerous disorganized feathers. Unlike regular Ravens, Raven is known to have two sets of wings, although the reasoning for this extra set of wings is unknown. Despite having so many wings, Raven may lack the ability of flight that Jabberwock and Gryphon are shown to possess because of the numerous lines of Chains that wrap around Ravens mouth and extend elsewhere around the area, with one holding Raven's mouth open and at least four other lines of chains criss-crossing around Raven's body. Personality Much of Raven's personality is gathered from the few scenes shared between it and Gilbert, leaving room for other possible characteristics that had yet to be shown. Raven is seemingly apathetic, rather blunt and brutally honest when spoken to, choosing to be straightforward with its own opinions. Despite this Raven is loyal to those it is contracted with, following through with any orders given, such as when Gilbert asked for their link to be severed even though it would cost its contractor his arm and Raven sent back into the Abyss. Abilities and Powers *Raven can pass judgement on those accused with a sin. It would then open a path to the Abyss and summon the Chains of Condemnation in order to drag the offender into the depths of the Abyss. This is an ability shared with its fellow Black Feathered Chains. *Raven can create '''blue flames that can hurt the Baskervilles due to their connection to The Five Black Winged chains of Glen Baskerville. It is assumed that the Baskervilles could also be killed eventually with these chains. Raven has displayed that it can send out flurries of feathers at its opponents, which it can also set fire too. *'Sealing Powers' - Gilbert uses Raven to seal B-Rabbit's powers. * Teleportation - It has the ability to traverse various dimensions. *'Illusions' - Raven can create large illusions of menacing eyes, as it was shown to not have any eyes itself, but to intimidate its victims. Raven can also manipulate darkness to seemingly become one with it. *Raven shares the ability to mend damage to the Chains that hold the world together with his fellow Black Winged Chains. Quotes ;To Gilbert Nightray * "You... again...?" *''"The one who is qualified..."'' *''"Oh... Your blood tastes the same after all..."'' *''"The first time... we were interrupted. The second time we encountered each other... you had lost your self-awareness."'' *''"Your power becomes hidden... when you are not aware of it... how are you now?"'' *''"Self awareness and choice, you shall one day be made to decide..."'' *''"... I understand... you wish... for judgement, don't you?" ''(Raven understands Gil's request to sever his left arm to unbind him from Oswald.) Gallery Raven - 4 wings.jpg| Raven, full bodied appearance 78 - 10.jpg| Gil summons Raven and asks him to sever his left arm to break Jury's spell Chap56.jpg Appearances Trivia *Raven is likely based off of the monstrous crow mentioned by Tweedledee and Tweedledum in Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. Although never seen, the monstrous crow was feared greatly by the Tweedles, which could explain the feud between Gilbert/Raven and Noise/Duldum. *Another source of Raven's inspiration could stem from The Mad Hatter often asking Alice how a raven was like a writing desk in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Navigation Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Illegally Contracted Chains Category:Abyss Category:Black Winged Chains